Uneven Two
by Perfect Disasters
Summary: When Tooth needs to earn more cash for her and her sister to live on, her uncle offers a job. Since she's 18, she can pose as a 24 year old, and teach at Burgess High. So easy, right? But there's a catch. What happens when she meets Jack Frost?
1. The Job

Summary: When Tooth needs to earn more cash for her and her sister to live on, her uncle offers a job. Since she's 18, she can pose as a 24 year old, and teach at Burgess High. So easy, right? But there's a catch. What happens when she meets Jack Frost?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned (unless they're OC) or anything else related to the movie. Credit goes to their rightful owners.

* * *

_Tooth was devastated. _

Her budget wasn't good enough for her and her sister.

Ever since her parents died, she was left with so much responsibility. And she didn't have enough money to let her and her sister to live off of.

So, she went to her uncle for help. And what did he give her?

A job opportunity, with big pay.

You see, her uncle, "Uncle Moon," was the principal of Burgess High. He offered her a job to pose as a teacher. Since Tooth was a very bright student, this was an easy thing for her.

It was risky, but she needed to money for her sister.

And so, she agreed.

* * *

Tooth kissed her little sister, Tatiana, goodbye as she left on the bus and immediately ran to her car. She started it up and drove to Burgess High.

She was dressing formally, a white buttoned-up blouse, a long black skirt and black flats.

She couldn't handle heels.

Her brown chocolate-brown hair was done up in a small bun and her teeth were crystal white, as usual.

* * *

Once she arrived, carrying a small purse in her hand, she made her way down to the school entrance.

But on her way there, she heard two people yelling and groaning.

Out of her curious-self, she ran towards the sound and found two teenage boys, her age she assumed, fighting each other.

One had dark, brown hair, with green eyes and a sneaky smile. The other had snow-white hair, and crystal blue eyes.

They both were attractive to her, but that wasn't the case right now.

Tooth immediately grabbed the white-haired boy and tried to pull him off the brown haired one before he could hit him again, but was failing as he boy kept trying to pull away.

"_Stop_ it!" Tooth yelled at them. "_Both_ of you!"

She felt the white haired-boy finally relax and after she released him, she helped the other boy up from the ground.

"_Don't_ do this again." She said sternly.

The green-eyed nodded, but the white-haired boy just glared at her.

Sighing, the green-eyed then walked off, and moments later, Tooth left too.

...

"Tooth," Mr. Moon said excitedly as she walked into the room. "Glad to see you again!"

"Hi Uncle Moon!" She greeted, smiling at him.

"Okay Tooth, first thing's first." He said. "Have you reviewed the curriculum outline that you will use to teach?" She nodded. "Good, you will be teaching Math and English. Here is your schedule," he handed her a sheet of paper. "And your classroom is Room 569."

Tooth nodded at him and made her way down to her classroom.

...

The bell rang and Tooth was already set up.

She was teaching English first, and as the bell rang, students began piling into the classroom.

Once everyone was seated, she began.

"Good morning class, my name is Katherine Joyce, but I shall be addressed Ms. Joyce." She said, mentally reminding herself to remember the name Katherine Joyce. "I will be your English teacher for the rest of the year."

One kid sat up. "Wait, where's Mrs. Grace?"

"Oh her? Mrs. Grace has moved away to live closer to her husband."

Another one narrowed her eyes at her. "You look a little young to be a teacher."

Tooth nodded. "I guess I do."

...

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock?"

"Here."

"Astrid Hofferson?"

"Here."

..

"Nicholas North?"

"Here."

"Merida Ferguson?"

..

"Here."

"E. Aster?"

"Here."

Tooth looked up from the attendance list, and smiled, recognizing the green-eyed boy earlier.

...

"And Jack Frost?"

Everyone looked around the room, looking for him, but he wasn't there.

"Jack Frost?" She repeated, and everyone shrugged at her, giving confused and puzzled glances at each other.

..

Then, a boy, in a blue-hooded sweater, walked into the room, with an icy glare. His eyes were blue, and his hair was white.

Tooth recognized him immediately.

The boy then smirked, and sat down on one of the desks.

"Jack Frost is here," he announced, putting his feet on his desk.

"Jack Frost is _late_," she muttered under breath, making everyone laugh.

"Feet." She snapped. "Off."

Jack glared at her, but obeyed.

...

Once the bell rang, everyone immediately closed their notebooks and began to leave.

Tooth, looked over to her schedule as Aster walked up to her.

"Oh hello Aster," she greeted.

"Hi Miss Joyce," he smiled. "I just wanted to say thanks for stopping the fight earlier between Jack and I."

"It's fine." She said, and he nodded.

When he started to leave, she noticed Jack watching, and _glaring_. Not at her, but at Aster. She looked as his hands and saw that they were clenched up in a fist, _hard_.

And she wondered why.

* * *

**Horrible, I know. But I'll get better, promise! It's because I wrote most of this so early in the morning before I went to school and I was rushing. The idea was already in my head and I didn't want to lose the idea. **

**Anyways, review please(:**

**Annnnd, let's aim for 3 reviews next chapter? Okay! ^-^**


	2. This Weird Feeling

Summary: When Tooth needs to earn more cash for her and her sister to live on, her uncle offers a job. Since she's 18, she can pose as a 24 year old, and teach at Burgess High. So easy, right? But there's a catch. What happens when she meets Jack Frost?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned (unless they're OC) or anything else related to the movie. Credit goes to their rightful owners.

* * *

_Tooth was astonished. _

She believed that being a teacher would be hard, but it was more fun than hard. She loved helping the students figure out math problems and enjoyed seeing the expressions on their faces when they did so.

Her first day of teaching went by pretty fast, but she felt glad about it.

..

Returning to her car, she felts eyes heavily watching her.

Spinning around, she noticed no one was there. All there was, was a big oak tree just sitting there on the school grounds.

Shrugging, she got into her car and drove home.

..

Jack watched as "Miss Joyce" drove off from behind the tree.

There was something about her that made him feel...

_Made me feel what?_ He asked himself. _Intoxicating_? _Infuriating_? Yes, she made him feel that, but her perkiness also made him feel different. She made him feel like...

He couldn't define the feeling.

Jack didn't know why he even felt like this. The last time he felt like this was when he was with _her_.

..

Tooth drove to her best friend, Rapunzel's house and walked in, hearing Tatiana, and Rapunzel's brother Jace, playing from the top floor.

"Hey Punzie!" Tooth greeted, dropping her purse and plopping herself onto the couch.

"Hey Toothie! What job are you doing now?" She questioned, buttering up a piece of bread.

"I'm a teacher," Tooth replied, and in less than a few seconds later, Rapunzel literally jumped on her legs and looked at her in shock.

"Spill." She said and Tooth told her everything, specifically leaving out the 'Jack Frost' part.

"Oh my god!" She screamed at her. "I can't believe you're actually doing this!"

Tooth smiled. "I can't believe it either. But I need the money, and I love helping people, so its a win-win!"

Rapunzel narrowed her eyes at her. "You're leaving something out." She said, staring at Tooth. "There's something else you're not telling me!"

Tooth did her best "What-are-you-talking-about?" face. "I have no idea what you're implying here Punzie." She lied, badly.

"You're a horrible liar Tooth. Now what is it?" She asked, more like begged to be exact. "Is it with the teachers?"

No, she liked the teachers. There were all nice and complimented how she looked young to be a teacher.

Tooth shook her head.

"Okay...is it about Tat?"

Tooth shook her head again.

"Fine then, is it about...a boy?"

Tooth hesitated, and then shook her head, not meeting Rapunzel's eyes.

"It is! Who is he?" She screamed at her, but Tooth remained silent. "Is it a student? No! It's a student, isn't it?"

"I-er. . .um," Tooth tried to say something, but Rapunzel was already answering the questions.

"What? Is he attractive? Oh he must be, if you like him!" She grinned at her, clapping her hands in delight. "What's his name?!"

"His name. . .is Jack Frost." Tooth said, finally able to speak again.

...

The _her_ he was implying to was a girl named...

He didn't remember.

This girl that he met was a childhood friend.

She had amethyst eyes, and choppy brown hair. She was very pretty, Jack thought.

When they first met, it was at a playground.

They were both six years old, and were running around the park not watching where they were going.

And when they met, it was when he accidentally knocked her to the ground.

..

_"Oof!" The girl exclaimed as she hit the ground. _

_"I'm so sorry!" Jack apologized. _

_"It's okay!" She said, using his hand to help herself up. __"Wanna build a sand castle?"_

_Jack's eyes lit up. "Sure!"_

_.._

He remembered childhood like it was yesterday.

From that day forward, the girl and him grew to be best friends.

Up until the day where his dad got a job transfer and he had to move away.

Because of this, Jack was no longer the little boy who was fascinated by everything. The girl had taught him to see the world so beautifully. They used to hang out everyday, they'd build a fort, or play hide-and-seek.

They spent three years together.

But when he was nine, he was forced to be separated from her. All because of a job transfer.

And he grew angry, because she was his only friend. She was the only one who was capable of making him laugh, or making him smile. She made him feel different.

And because of her leaving, he changed.

He changed into a cold, teenage boy who didn't feel any happiness or who didn't feel warm. And he didn't know how to change back.

But because without her, he didn't know who he was.

..

But this girl, this teacher,

his _teacher, _made him feel a trigger of warmth. Made him feel the small light inside of him that's trying to show.

And this feeling made him feel like his old-self.

...

And he _hated_ it.

He wanted his childhood friend to make him feel this way, not Miss Joyce.

If he were going to become his old self, the girl was the only person who deserved to make Jack feel this way. Because with his old self, he also grew a crush on the brown-haired friend. And Jack didn't want to feel again. To have feelings for a girl he just met.

So he tried to ignore it.

...

I added Jack in here(:

Ooh! And can you guess who his childhood friend was?

I think it's pretty obvious.

But Jack doesn't recognize her...

Which will make him _more_ rude and arrogant around her.

Unless...his feelings become stronger.

Or weaker...

Who knows?

Oh wait, I do!

Hehe, thanks y'all for the reviews!

3+ reviews the next chapter!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
